Finleap/PR
Personality :Finleap is a playful, humorous, and energetic tom. He enjoys hunting and fighting, and likes to make jokes to cheer others up. Relationships Plumwillow and Hawkwing :When Finleap was a kit, he and his siblings thought that Hawkwing was their father, due to the fact that Sandynose was missing and Hawkwing and Plumwillow were like mates at the time. They loved both Hawkwing and Plumwillow as parents, and were confused when Plumwillow was reunited with Sandynose. Hawkwing understood Plumwillow’s decision, and although he is no longer their father figure, the kits still remember all he did for them. Sandynose :As a kit, Finleap didn’t even know Sandynose. He was confused when Sandynose returned, as he thought that Hawkwing was his real father. Hawkwing had to explain to the kits that Sandynose was their real father, as the kits thought he was an imposter. The kits eventually warmed up to their father, and bonded with him, though it took a little getting used to. When Twigbranch moves into SkyClan, Sandynose becomes protective of his son, and doesn’t want him to interact with Twigbranch, as he thinks it makes him distracted. Finleap resents him for this, and ends up leaving SkyClan to be in ThunderClan with Twigbranch. Reedclaw and Dewspring :Finleap and his siblings trained as apprentices together, and Finleap enjoyed hunting and play-fighting with them. They have a good relationship, and Finleap was sad to leave them to be in ThunderClan with Twigbranch. Twigbranch’s and Finleap’s relationship is starting to get testy when Finleap learns that his sister, Reedclaw, is sick. He sneaks into SkyClan to visit her, and she is glad to see him, but he is reprimanded by Leafstar and Bramblestar. Finleap reflects on how visiting his kin made him feel, and thinks that he might return to SkyClan if Twigbranch ends up breaking up with him. However, he and Twigbranch manage to salvage their relationship, and Finleap becomes a warrior of ThunderClan. Twigbranch :While in SkyClan, Twigbranch and Finleap become good friends. They enjoy each other’s company, and Finleap’s jokes almost always manage to cheer up Twigbranch. After Finleap’s tail is amputated, Twigbranch stays with him in the medicine den, and the two begin to become more than friends. When Twigbranch decides to go back to ThunderClan, Finleap leaves as well so he can be with her. However, once in ThunderClan, their relationship starts to get rocky. Finleap begins to insist that they become mates and have kits right away. Twigbranch isn’t ready, and Finleap is frustrated and keeps pushing her to have his kits. Twigbranch and Finleap stop talking to one another for a while, and Finleap blames Twigbranch for being ‘disloyal’ to him and their relationship. Eventually, thought, Finleap realizes that he does love Twigbranch, and doesn’t want to lose her. He apologizes for how he acted and says that they don’t need to start a family if she isn’t ready, and Twigbranch is thankful to him for apologizing. Finleap and Twigbranch are still not official mates, but they do love one another and hope that they’ll be ready soon. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages